


The Eternal Question

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: Some poetry about the annual Die Hard question.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Eternal Question

Every year a conflict rages  
On all manner of Facebook pages  
Some think the argument is goofy  
Is Die Hard a Christmas movie?

Annually people shout harder  
About that Nakatomi Plaza  
But its not the only one  
To see Bruce Willis with a gun

Dont forget Die Hard 2  
For that just wouldn't do  
I hereby put it to the court  
that its at Christmas in an airport

Theres no reindeer, elves or Santa  
Just John McClane's witty banter  
There's no geese, no bells or stuffing  
Just loads of gunshots and tonnes of cussing

A dafter argie cannot be  
Cos at Christmas its always on TV  
Someones gotta show it in that month  
As its a festive favourite, end of.


End file.
